Just Say It
by Spiritcatcher10
Summary: Laney is getting tired of Corey never noticing her affection for him, so what will happen when she decides to go get a new boyfriend to make Corey jealous? Will her plan work, or will it backfire on her? Find out right here. Rated M for sexual themes, cussing, violence, etc. Corney. My first fan fiction.
1. Intro

A/N:** First off I'd like to say, this is my first fan fiction. This is based from Corey and Laney's POV's. All characters are the same age as they are in the show. I do not own Grojband or any of the songs I may use.**

**Corey's POV**

It was a normal day. Laney, Kin, Kon, and I were gathering together for band practice, Trina was in her room obsessing over Nick Mallory with Mina, and dad was out doing his own thing that we never know about. Me and Laney were sitting on the stage brainstorming for ideas on how to get lyrics after Trina moves out.

"It's only a matter of time before she's gone, Core, we can't leech off her diary for lyrics forever..." Laney said in a slightly depressed tone. This made me as worried as she was. "I know, but where else could we possibly get lyrics from? We both know I suck at writing lyrics, I need some sort of inspiration..." I said back putting an arm around her shoulder. Lanes had always been there for me, even through the roughest times, I mean, she was my best friend and all. I really cared about her and the band, and once Trina moved out, I knew we would be finished. She blushed at me and smiled cutely, and me being the idiot I am, shrugged it off and took it as a misunderstanding, I knew Laney would never be in love with me, so I wouldn't even try to show her my true feelings.

**Laney's POV**

When Corey put his arm around my shoulder, I did my best to show him I liked it, but he didn't even notice! I'm starting to get sick and tired of him always shrugging it off like it's nothing! I guess I'll never have a chance with him after all... "Laney?" He said with a concerned look. I hadn't even noticed I zoned out on him. "Uhh, y-yeah?" I said back nervously "You kinda left me for a minute, are you okay?" "Yeah! I'm fine..." I said back reassuring him. "Good, cause I thought of an idea. We could use your diary for lyrics!" I look at him nervously and say "I don't know Core... I wouldn't feel comfortable with you looking at it..." There is no way I could let him see that diary, it holds every deepest, darkest secret that I have, not that I haven't told him any, but if he found out that I liked him, I want to be the one to tell him, not my diary. "But I'm just going to need it for inspiration! I don't want the band to fail." He said back with a begging voice. I couldn't help but feel bad. "I'm sorry Core, I can't let you look at it... Not yet..." Corey took his arm off me and looked down as he sighed. "Alright... I'll try to find something else..." Corey says as he stands up and walks away. I can't help but let out a sob, the band might get ruined and it's all my fault, just because I can't tell Corey I love him... I need to find out if he has the same feelings... I get off the stage and sneak up to his room, I look around his room and find his diary, it's locked. Damn it! I search around for the key and accidentally bump something off the dresser. I start to panic and put the diary back where I found it before Corey comes through the door. He looks at me surprised that _I'm_ in his room. "Oh... H-hey Core..." Is all I can muster up as I look down, ashamed of myself.

**Corey's** **POV**

I start talking to the twins when I hear something in my room, I quickly run up the stairs and open the door to see... Laney? "Oh... H-hey Core..." She says as she looks down. "Why are you in my room?" I say with a slight angered tone. "I was just looking for something..." "In my room?" I was completely disappointed in Lanes, I can't believe she'd just go in my room without any reason. "I-I... Nevermind..." She says looking frustrated. "I'm sorry, Core..." She walks out of my room and into the garage. I feel kinda bad about overreacting, I was just afraid she'd find my diary... I can't let her know like that... I have to tell her. I stop her in the hallway and apologize. "I'm sorry Lanes, I overreacted. Let's just go get practice over with..." We walk downstairs and meet with Kin and Kon on the stage and begin practice.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

When we finish practice Kin and Kon get a text from their mom to go home. "Hey guys, we have to go home, it's dinner time," Kin says. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow at band practice?" I say hopping off the stage. "Yup!" The twins both say in unison. They walk out of the garage leaving only me and Laney. "Hey, Core, do you think I can spend the night?" She says walking up to me. "I don't know Lanes, I think it's best if you just go home for tonight..." She walks over to me and hugs me and puts on the cutest face I've ever seen her make. "But Coreyyyyy..." I can't help but feel intoxicated by her hug. I guess she found it as a way to get what she wants. "Uh, y-yeah... Sure, you can." I say nervously. "Yay!" Laney jumps on the couch and turns on the TV, I just sigh and follow behind.

**So that was chapter one! Please tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated! I will upload a new chapter soon! So until then... I will see you all later...**


	2. Disappointment

**Yeah! Here we go, Chapter 2! Enjoy! Again I do not own Grojband or any song I may use.**  
**  
Laney's POV  
**  
Once I got Corey to let me spend the night, I ran to his couch and turned on the TV. I couldn't believe that worked! I wonder if he did have feelings for me... No! Of course not, why would I even think that?! I turn the channel to a horror movie, one of my favorites. _28 Days Later. _I signal Corey to come sit next to me, I had an idea... I would get scared from the movie and cling to him, I would nuzzle his chest, and one thing would lead to another... I would finally be able to tell him, my deepest, darkest secret... I change into night clothes that Corey gave me from his room, They were too big for me, but I never knew baggy clothes felt so comfortable... Corey turns off the lights and sits next to me on the couch, I look at him but his eyes are glued to the movie. When it reaches a part where a zombie starts tearing a guy's guts out, I eep a bit and jump a bit towards Corey, just enough to try and cuddle him. I put on a frightened voice "C-Core, can you hold me? I'm getting kind of scared..." he nods at me and I feel excitement rushing through me as I blush deep red. I get close to him and begin to nuzzle his chest, Core just kinda... Goes with it... Oh well, I guess Core doesn't like me after all... Maybe he just thinks that I'm comfortable doing this because we're best friends. I'm not sure...

**Corey's POV**

Laney seemed to be scared from the movie, and boy, you better believe I was just fine with letting her cuddle with me, as long as I get to hold my Lanes... Wait? _My Lanes?_ Yeah, that's about right... I would be destroyed if she found someone else to cuddle with, someone else's shoulder to cry on in her time of need, and I didn't want that to happen... All I had to do was find the right time, and say it... Later in the movie I decide to get comfortable and lay down. Laney gets up for a second to let me adjust, but once I'm nice and cozy, she goes right back to cuddling. I really wish she took this seriously, I hate it when we do this stuff but she just does it cause we're _best friends_, I completely hate it! I want to be more than friends, more than BFF's. I wanted her... So badly... I just couldn't find a way to express my love... Shortly after she says something again "Hey Core," she says in her cute little nervous tone "Can I... Fall asleep with you? I just don't feel safe by myself..." I look at her, blushing, luckily she can't see it because of the darkness. "S-sure Lanes, go right ahead. I don't mind." I say looking down at her beautiful, shining eyes... "Thanks Core..." She says with a tired voice as she put her arms around me and nuzzled my stomach, enjoying my body heat. When she finally fell asleep, I began playing with her hair, I couldn't sleep. I wanted this to last as long as possible. I eventually fall asleep twirling her hair and when I awake in the morning, Laney's still asleep next to me. I wake her up gently. "Hey Laney...?"

**Laney's POV**

I liked the way Core played with my hair, it felt relaxing. I guess he had nothing better to do anyway... _sigh..._I wake up to Corey shaking me gently. "Hey Laney...?" He says as I begin to sit up "Hey, good morning Core..." I get off the couch and help Corey up too. The rest of the day goes regularly, we watch TV in our pajamas (In my case, Corey's shirt and pajama pants) and play some video games until practice. Once again, no sign of affection. I couldn't believe it. I was reaching my boiling point with Corey, I show him love and affection and he repays me with nothing... NOTHING! I guess he is an idiot sometimes, but this is just getting ridiculous! Once Kin and Kon show up, we talk for a bit. "So... Did you guys do anything last night?..." Kin said with a suspicious smile "No," I said. "Just watched a movie, nothing special." Corey looks at me and looks back at the twins. "Wow, when you two are alone, you sound boring!" Kon said disappointed. I wish I could tell them something was up, but it wasn't true. Corey officially only likes me, as his best friend. If only I could admit my feelings for him, he might think it through and I'd at least have closure. But now there's just no use, I'm done trying. Wait a second... I know it's Corey's thing, but I have a crazy idea that just might work... I'd find myself a new, cool boyfriend, and when Corey sees me hanging out with him, then he'll totally get jealous and try to win me over. If he doesn't do anything, then I know he doesn't like me, and I'm going to have to deal with a boyfriend until I find a good reason to break up with him... This plan is full-proof... "Uhh, Laney?" Corey says concerned. Damn it! I zoned out again! "Yeah?" I say embarrassed. "You left us there for a minute, you're sure you're alright?" "Yes Core, I'm fine! Never been better." I say with a convincing smile on my face... "Alright then..." He goes back to talking with the twins and I get my bass ready for practice. The twins a Core meet me there and we begin practice.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Once practice was over I went home to find a guy I could get to date me, I pull out my phone and go through my contacts. Hmmm... I bet Steven would be into it... Maybe I could even just get him to play along so I wouldn't have to deal with an actual relationship. I call him and ask "Hey Steven, can you do me a huge favor?" He responds with "Yeah... Sure Laney, What is it?" I can hear his nervous tone. "I need you to help me make my friend Corey jealous enough to want me back in his arms... I was wondering if you'd pretend to be my boyfriend..." I can hear him get nervous. "Uhh, yeah... Sure Laney, tell me when and where to be and I'll get your back." I fist pump the air with excitement. "Okay, meet me at my house at around 5 P.M. tomorrow okay?" "Yeah, got it. Seeya then." He hangs up the phone and I get really excited for tomorrow.

**So that was chapter 2! I would much appreciate a review telling me how you liked it. It's 4 A.M. right now and I'm pooped so I'm done for now. I'll most likely upload chapter 3 later today or tomorrow. But until then, I will see you guys later!**


	3. Huge Mistakes

Hey** guys, I know I update constantly, it's only because I love doing this story. :P Anyways, enjoy! Once again I do not own Grojband or any songs I may use.**

**Laney's POV**

It's almost 5 o'clock and I'm waiting for Steven to get to my house, I'm really excited to see how this goes. He arrives at my house, I really liked Steven, as a friend of course, he's normally there for me when I need him, but he's not nearly as important to me as Core... "Hey Steven, you ready to go with me?" He blushes a bit and I shrug it off. "Yeah... S-sure Laney..." I could tell something was up with him. Whatever, it's time to go to practice. "Alright then let's go!" I say walking towards him. I grab his hand and lead him to Corey's garage. We get there and I open the garage door, hand in hand with Steven.

**Corey's POV**

I see Lanes walk into the garage. That's when I see it, my worst nightmare... "Hey Core! I'd like you to meet my new _boyfriend, _Steven." I'm speechless. I'm literally crushed, it feels like all the usefulness in my body has completely disappeared. She'd done it. She found someone else to go to. Someone else's shoulder to cry on... If only I just said it... "Oh, th-that's great Laney! I feel so happy for you!" I lied. "Yeah, it is." She says. Going for a hug. I couldn't watch. I turned and pretended to tune my guitar for practice. A tear fell from my eyes as I looked away. Then the twins show up. They start talking to Laney and Steven, but I don't listen, I just continue to tune my guitar as a million thoughts just rush through my mind. Did this mean I had absolutely no chance with Laney? Well if she got a boyfriend, then it's obvious she doesn't want me. So I just go off, on her. "Core you there?..." She says walking towards me. "Get out..." I say in the calmest voice I could make at the time. "W-What?" She said with a frown. "I said, GET OUT!" I turn around and point towards the garage door, I can see tears forming in her eyes at the second. "B-But. Core..." I'm too angry to even listen. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GARAGE!" I could feel tears running down my face as I screamed at Laney. She ran out of the garage crying with Steven following her. Kin and Kon just frowned at me and walked back home. I think about what I've just done and I run out of the garage with full regret. But it's too late, Lanes is already gone, I fucked up and now the band is probably ruined. I run into my house and into my room. I jump on my bed and eventually cry myself to sleep.

**Laney's POV**

I was absolutely terrified when Core yelled at me, when he did, I immediately regretted coming up with the plan. When we got back to my house I cried in Steven's chest for a while, knowing that from now on, I could never even look at Corey again. I couldn't believe I just lost my best friend... I hear Steven say something but I can't quite make it out over my crying. He pats my head and rubs it and I look up at him smiling. He blushed and I went back to crying. He calms me down eventually and asks me a question "Hey Lanes. I really need to tell you something." I finish crying and let him speak. "I-I've liked you for a long time, ever since we met, and there's really a reason I wanted to help you with this, I'd always wondered what it would be like to be with you... I love you Laney, I want to be with you... Will you go out with me?..." I didn't know how to respond. I didn't like him, but he was the closest thing I had to a best friend, and I didn't want to lose him too. I couldn't say no. "Y-yes Steven. I'll go out with you." I see his face light up as he hugs me tight. I just go with it and pretend to like it. Little did I know, Steven was a bit more messed up than I thought. "I'm spending the night tonight." What did he just say? "Um, I have to ask first... If they say no then-" He cuts me off "I'm still spending the night..." He says grabbing my shirt. I gulp and bring him inside, we go in my room and close the door behind us. Memories of Corey start flooding my mind and I start bawling my eyes again. Steven holds me as I cry, but he's trying something... Something suspicious. I can keep feeling him touch me in inappropriate places. I try to swat him away, but every time I do, he gets rougher and naughtier. He eventually stops and just goes in for a kiss, but I don't accept. This angers him and he gets up. "I'm starting to think you don't actually like me!" He says in an enraged tone. I try to calm him down but it's too late... "You still want Corey don't you?... After what he just put you through, you still like him?! I've been waiting years to get inside you Laney, I love you and I want us to be whole..." I look at him disgusted. "No! I'm not doing it with _you!" _He frowns but soon smiles again. He pins me against the bed with all his force. "N-no Steven! Please stop! I know you, you're not like this!" _SMACK!_ He strikes me across the face with full might. I start to cry due to the tremendous pain. "Y-you... Struck me..." He doesn't look like he cares, in fact, he was enjoying it. I scramble out from underneath him and run towards my door, but he's too fast for me and he grabs my collar and pushes against the wall. He starts to kiss me forcefully and I attempt to push him away, he just knees me in the stomach so I'll stop "GET DOWN YOU BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!". Next thing I know, I was in a corner of my room crying with bruises all over my face and body. I couldn't believe Steven would just betray me like that, he was one of my only friends and now I lost him too... I had to come clean with Corey, he was the only one I knew that could fully comfort me... The only one I truly love... I walk out the door and begin walking towards Corey's house.

**So that was chapter 3! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm going to try and update again tomorrow, and I know for a fact that I'm about to get started on chapter 4 later tonight. But until next time, I will see you all later!**


	4. Confessions

**Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! Warning: Small sex scene this chapter. You know the drill, I don't own Grojband or any songs I MAY use. I can't really find any hurt/comfort songs so there may not be a song in this fan fic. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Corey's POV**

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed thinking about Lanes again. I couldn't believe I'd even think like that towards her, I really screwed up. I wish I could find a way to apologize to her. If only I could just tell her how I feel, she may not like me back, but at least I'll have some closure to be able to move on... That's when I hear a knock at my door. I was expecting Steven or someone just coming to beat me up for what I did to Lane, but to my surprise, it's Lanes. I'm horrified when I see her bawling face through the peep hole on my door, she's bruised up badly and looks like she's in pain. I open the door and as soon as I do, she runs right to me and hugs me tightly. I rub her head and try to calm her down. She looks up and me and says. "I-I'm so sorry Core... I thought you would get jealous when you saw me with Steven and want to have me back... I should have never done it-" I cut her off. "Lanes, I'm sorry too. Don't beat yourself up about it... Your plan actually did kinda work, just not how you expected. Th-there's a reason I went off earlier, when you introduced me to your boyfriend, I was crushed. It made me realize you had found someone else to be there for you, someone else's shoulder to cry on... All because I was too much of a baby to say..." I freeze up for a second and let go of Laney.

**Laney's POV  
**  
When Core opens the door, I run into him and hug him tightly, I knew it would help me. He rubs my head trying to calm me down and I look up at him. "I-I'm so sorry Core... I thought you would get jealous when you saw me with Steven and want me back... I should have never done it-" He cuts me off and I realize that I just put it out in plain sight that I'm in love with him. It's not like it matters anymore, or does it? "Lanes, I'm sorry too. Don't beat yourself up about it... Your plan actually did kinda work, just not how you expected." That's where I stop listening to him. 'Did he just say that my plan kinda worked?' My body lights up with joy. So Core does like me! This is great! I guess years of trying to show him the truth about my feelings for him paid off... That's when I zone back to reality "-All because I was too much of a baby to say..." Corey freezes up for a second and lets go of me. He gets down on one knee so we're at eye level. So many thoughts were racing through my head as I looked at him with the cutest face I could make. "Lanes... I-I love you, a lot, I always have..." My heart literally skips a beat as I begin to say "C-Core, that's so sweet... I've always loved you too, you just never really showed me that you loved me back..." I get extremely excited when he smiles and says "Well hopefully this will make up for it..." He closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss. I start freaking out and lean in too, I've never been happier... We're literally centimeters away from each other's lips, I can feel him breathing. Then he leans closer. We kiss, I feel all the pain wash away as our lips touch, and all I can say is, my dream has officially come true. I've finally won Core over...

**Corey's POV**

I finally do it, I finally say it. I kiss Laney deeply, her breath smelled sweet, I loved it. I slid my tongue into her mouth and surprisingly, she granted me access. I deepened the kiss and felt my heart literally pumping out of my chest, the feeling of my lips against hers was so magical. I wish the moment could go on forever. We finally break the kiss after a few minutes for air. I sigh happily and got back up. I walked into the garage and Lanes follows behind, I get on the couch and pat the spot next to me, signalling for her to sit next to me, it's around 7 P.M. now and I guess Lanes had planned on staying another night, not that I had any problem with it. She sits next to me and leans towards me. As she comes onto me, our lips touch once more, we kiss more deeply, now knowing that it was completely fine for us to do it. I take off my shirt and go back to kissing. She blushes when she looks at me and hesitates to take off her shirt, I guess I helped her develop and insecurity over the years of treating her like a guy, she's completely embarrassed about her breast size. I break the kiss. "Laney it's okay, I don't mind. I want you to..." Saying this gave her a small self-esteem boost as she took off her shirt and unclipped her bra throwing both onto the floor. I touch her small breasts and they fit perfectly in my hands, I squeeze them and play with her nipples as I listen to Laney moan. I break our kiss and move down to her neck, kissing and suckling her skin until I feel the hickey is complete. I move down to her nipples and begin to suck them as I undo my pants and slowly stroke myself. She replaces my hand with hers and begins to stroke my shaft slowly, moaning as I suck her nipples harder. I finish with her nipples and she gets down on her knees. I present my dick to her and she takes it with no remorse. She begins to stroke my shaft faster, rubbing my head with her thumb. She decides to eventually put it in her mouth, at first I felt uncomfortable cause it felt a little weird, but once she started licking my head, I loved what she was doing. I grab her hair gently and start pumping inside her mouth harder. "L-Laney, I think I'm gonna Cuuuu-aaaahh." That's all I can make out as I cum into her mouth. She swallows it all and licks the rest off my dick. We clean ourselves up and go to my room. I give her pajamas and we lay down on my bed, thinking about what happened just 10 minutes ago. "I love you so much Laney." I say turning out the light. "I love you too Core. I'm so glad this worked out the way I wanted." "Me too." I say cuddling up with her. We fall asleep in each other's arms. I had finally done it. I finally confessed my love for Lanes.

**So that was chapter 4 guys! I threw in a small sex scene in there, to go with the sexual themes I said would be in there, No intercourse juuuuust yet, savin' that for later ;) Leave a review and tell me what you think, I'll most likely update later to day or when I feel like writing. But until then, I will see you all later!**


	5. Steven's Wrath

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is Here! Sorry I normally upload at like 2 A.M. but for some reason, I'm really in the mood to write in the middle of the night. Anyways, here we go! I don't own Grojband or any songs I MAY use.**

**Corey's POV**

I wake up next to Laney in my bed. Memories from the previous night start flooding my mind. I blush when I notice Laney nuzzled my chest in her sleep. I get out of my bed as slowly as I can to try and not wake Lanes. Obviously, it doesn't work, I mean she had her arms around my waist so getting out of that was tricky enough. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Morning, Core..." I lean in and peck her forehead. "Good morning Lanes." She takes her arms from around me and I get out of bed. I help Laney out of bed and we go into the house. I begin to make waffles as she sits down at the table. "So Core, how do you think the twins are going to react to this?" I look up from the pan and scratch my head. "I'm not sure, I don't think they'll have a problem with it... We'll just have to find out when they get here for practice." I finish making the waffles and set a plate in front of Laney. I give her 4 waffles stacked on top of each other, and give myself my own blueberry waffles. I pour syrup on both our waffles and sit down to eat.

**Laney's POV**

The waffles Core made me smell delicious. He sits down on the other side of the table and signals me to dig in. Like always, Core chows down on his "special" blueberry waffles, and finishes way before me. I finish up my waffles and get up from the table. He takes out plates and sets them in the sink. "So what do you want to do now?" Corey looked at me a bit concerned. We walked into the garage and sat on the stage. "What happened with Steven yesterday?..." My eyes go wide, I completely forgot about that lunatic. "W-well when we left the garage yesterday, Steven asked me out so I said yes, then the very same evening, he tried to have his way with me, when I refused he abused me... He left me in my room alone with all these cuts and bruises. I knew you were the only person I could go to for comfort so I came here, then, well... You know the rest..." My eyes start to water when I remember what how Steven betrayed me like that. Corey holds me close to him and shushes me, trying to calm me down before I burst into tears. "Please don't cry, Lanes. Steven was only there for you because he knew that one day, a chance like that would come along. When you refused, he was furious with you. Don't beat yourself up over it. He didn't care about you." he tilts my chin up and I smile a bit. "But I know someone who does..." He says in his calmest voice as he leans in on me. I close my eyes as his lips touch mine. My heart starts racing again as he lets his tongue explore my mouth. His breath scented of blueberries, I loved it... We break the kiss after a few minutes for air.

**Corey's POV**

We break the kiss after a few minutes for air. That's when it started racing through my mind. 'How come Lanes never expressed her love before I confessed?' She leans in on me again but I stop her to ask that very question, which she responds with, "Core, I always did my best to show you my affection, you were just completely oblivious, so much to the point where I just stopped trying to make it happen with you, I've always loved you Core, ever since we met, I knew you were the one... What took _you_ so long to start showing feelings for me?..." I blush a bit at my stupidity. "Lanes, I've always loved you too, I never confessed cause I thought you would find it awkward and leave the band, I guess over the years, I got really good at hiding it..." She looks into my eyes and blushes deeper. "Well at least it reassures me to know I'm not the only one with feelings for someone else..." I say standing up. Lanes gets up with me and we walk into my bedroom for a change of clothes. Since we've already seen each other naked, we didn't have a problem changing in front of one another. I blushed a deep red when Lanes took off her pajama pants. She looked down and smiled slightly as she slid her panties on. We finish changing when we hear a knock at my front door. We walk downstairs and answer it. '_Great, _just who I wanted to see...'

**Laney's POV**

We go downstairs and answer the door. When Core opens it, I put on a disgusted face. It was _Steven..._ "What do you want Steven?" Core says with a stern tone. "I came to claim what's mine, _Riffin_. What do you think you're doing with _my_ girl?" Corey starts to get louder with a disgusted voice. "Your girl?! I don't fuckin think so! You can't just abuse her because she doesn't want you and then just come right back to claim her, it doesn't work that way!" Corey said putting a finger up to his chest. I feel like I should intervene, but I don't, I admit, I was pretty afraid to do anything right now. Steven picks up Core by his shirt and I just stand there in horror. "I don't think you get it Riffin, she's mine. Let's not forget who made her cry here..." I finally get the guts to push Steven, when I do, he barely budges and pushes me back, making me fall to the ground. He throws Core to the ground and kicks me. I begin to cry as Core gets back up, enraged. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Core yells as he throws a punch at Steven, hitting his eye. Steven just laughs and pins Corey to the ground. He starts to punch Core in the face, over and over. I yell "Steven! Please stop!" I reach out and try to pull him off Core. He shoves me away and says, "Not until I'm done..." He keeps punching Corey, blood starts pouring from his nostrils and I cry harder. I yell "Steven stop! I'm done with you! You are a messed up fucker and I ant nothing to do with you!" After hearing this, he gets up and walks towards me. I back up, bracing myself. Right before he hits me, Core grabs his back and turns him around, he begins to punch him in the jaw and nose, Steven eventually dodges a punch and pulls Core to the ground by his arm. He pins Core's arms and starts headbutting him. I cry, make-up running down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, everything started to turn to a blur. All I could remember was Steven fleeing and Core taking me to his room. I black out.

**So that was chapter 5 guys! Leave a review and tell me what you think! It would be greatly appreciated! I'll make the new chapter tomorrow! But until then, I will see you all later!**


	6. Laney's Lust

**Hey guys! Sorry bout' taking so long to update(I know a day late isn't long but I said on the last chapter I would update yesterday, but I didn't...)****, I'm starting to work on a new fan fiction (Which will not be named, two hints. It's a GTA V fan fic, it's way dirtier than this fan fic, but it won't be a smut.) Anyways, let's get goin' with the chapter! Sex scene at the end of this one ;) Enjoy! I don't own Grojband or any songs I probably won't use ^.^**

**Corey's POV**

I put Lanes in my bed and tuck her in, she blacks out and I walk downstairs. I begin to clean the mess me and Steven made when I hear a knock at the door. It's the twins! 'Oh, fuck, I better hurry up...' I quickly wipe the blood from the floor and run into the bathroom to begin washing my face, there's another knock and I yell "Coming!" I finish washing my face and dry off, I walk to the door and open it. "Hey Corey-..." Their expressions go serious when they see me. "Dude, what happened!" Kon says with a terrified tone. "Guys, it's nothing to worry about, here, come inside." I stand to the side and signal them to walk in. They do so and I shut the door behind them. We walk into the garage and Kin says, "Where's Laney? She's normally here before me and Kon... Is she still upset about yesterday?" I shake my head. "Well, she is upset, but not because of me, it's because of that fucker Steven." I say with an irritated tone. Just thinking about him makes me mad. "What did he do?!" The twins yell in unison. "Well, Steven went power hungry over Lanes and when she refused his offer to have his way with her, he kind of beat her, badly..." The twins gasp with horrified expressions still on their faces, "She came to me and I comforted her, we both accepted each others apologies and we made up.-" Kin cuts me off, "Did anything happen after that?" he had a curiously smug look on his face after asking, "No! Of course not..." I lied. "Anyways, Steven came back this morning to take her and when I said no, we got in a fight, that's why I look like this. But trust me, Steven looks worse... He ran away and Laney blacked out so she's asleep on my bed right now..." I continue, pointing a finger towards my bedroom door. "Wow," Kin says. "Steven sounds like a douche..." Kon continues. 'Yeah, he is...' I think to myself as I walk to my room

**Laney's POV**

I wake up in Core's bed and rub my head, trying to remember what happened before I blacked out. I hear Core talking to the twins, I get out of bed and begin to strip. I hear footsteps and freeze in my tracks. I hide behind Core's bed and the door opens. _phew_, it's just Corey... "Hey Core..." I say standing up, exposing my body to him. He looks at me and blushes. I start to put on my old clothes as he walks over to me. "Hey Lanes, how are ya feelin'?" He leans down and pecks my forehead, my face lights up and I completely forget what he asked me. "Lanes?" I snap out of my state of mind, the one completely dedicated to Corey, and only Corey. "I said how are you feelin'?" I blush in embarrassment and respond. "Yeah Core, I feel just fine, are you alright?" I say looking at Core's face, his bruises and marks are worse than mine, he has a black eye, purple bruises all over his face and his nose has dried blood under it. "Yeah, I feel just fine, and trust me, Steven looks worse than I do..." He leans down and presses his lips against mine, I don't hesitate to let him kiss deeper, I feel a lot more comfortable with it, and begin to touch him with my chest and stomach. After a few minutes we break the kiss, gasping for air. I finish changing and walk downstairs with Corey. "Hey Laney!" The twins say in unison as I run up to them and hug them. "Hey guys, sorry about yesterday, it's just-" Kin cuts her off, "Shh, shh, shh. It's alright Laney, we forgive you," He begins, "We're just glad you're okay..." Kon finishes. Kin looks at the time. "Guys, it's only 12:00, let's have lunch before we start practice." I look at them, already knowing what they're going to say. I see all three of the guys open their mouths wide and scream "GRILLED CHEESE!" I chuckle to myself as they run into the kitchen.

**GRILLED CHEESY TRANSITION!**

Once the boys clean up their mess, we get on the stage and get our instruments ready, and we begin practice. We jam out to a tune and forget about the lyrics, obviously because we didn't have them anymore. So we just play the instrumentals for our new song. Once we're done playing for about the 14th time, the twins get a text from their mom to come home. They pack up their things and leave. So once again, it's just me and Core left alone in the garage. I don't know why, but Corey has been getting me a lot more riled up lately. I guess it's just like me, a ton of weight has been lifted off his shoulders ever since he confessed, and the way he gets me riled up, isn't the way he normally does, not tonight. I can tell by the way he looks at me so seductively that he was missing my touch. As if he could read my mind, he leads me to the couch and presses his lips against mine, deepening the kiss every second. We lay down on the couch and begin to strip ourselves. He takes off his shirt and it feels like I become a completely different woman, I can feel my body fill with lust for Corey. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. He takes off my shirt and bra and begins to play with my tits, I can feel him hardening and I begin to grind myself against him, making him harder. He gets up and takes off his pants and boxers, exposing his fully-erect penis to me. I take off my boots, pants and panties and he climbs on top of me again. I feel his cock rub against my clitoris and I moan a little. Corey leans up and rubs his cock against the opening of my slit and asks me seductively, "Are you ready, _my Lanes_?" I blush at his statement and nod, "Yes, Core, I want you..."

**Corey's POV**

I rub against the opening of Lanes' slit and ask her in my most seductive voice, "Are you ready, _my Lanes_?" She blushes a deep crimson red and responds with, "Yes, Core, I want you..." I begin to penetrate her slit as me and her moan loudly. I can feel something on my cock. I pull out and see blood, I start freaking out. "Oh my god! Lanes I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" She cuts me off. "Core, it's fine, I can get through the pain, I want you inside me Core, there's nothing I'd want more right now..." This reassures me but I look at her with a concerned look and she nods. I penetrate her a second time, but this time with more force, she moans and howls in pain at the same time. I slowly pump inside of her, listening to her seductive moans just make me wanna go faster. I begin to pick up the pace with each push. I hear her howl louder than normal, I don't stop, but I slow down and ask her, "Lanes, are you *grunt* alright?..." She starts to moan louder in pleasure, indicating that she's past the pain. "Y-yeah Core, I- unhh, I'm fine, please don't stop Core, I want you to fuck me harder!" I do as she commands and begin to pick up the pace again, getting faster and harder with each pump inside her wet vagina. I begin to feel her walls close around my dick and her moaning gets a lot louder "unhh! Core, I think I'm gonna unhh, Corey, I love yooouuu!" She yells as I feel her juice spray on my dick, I quickly pull out of her and furiously jack off until I cum all over her face. I get off of her and say, "Hey Lanes, th-that was great..." She looks at me with a lustful smile, "Yeah, it was... I know this may sound awkward, but can we go for round two?" My eyes widen, I thought she never would've asked. "Of course! Anything for my Lanes!" I say as she wipes off my cum from her face. She gives me a cute smile and pulls me down by my shoulders and begins to kiss me furiously, reaching for my cock again.

**INTERCOURSE TRANSITION!**

When we finish, Laney's near sleep so I pick her naked body up and take her to my bed, I don't even bother trying to dress her. I turn out the light and lay her on my bed. I lay down next to her and cuddle up with her beautiful, naked body. We kiss for the last time that night, and it was the deepest kiss we ever had. I knew I truly loved my Lanes. and I knew she truly loved me, nothing says "I love you" more than saying it during sex.

**So there you have it! Chapter 6! I don't know if I should end it on chapter 7 or continue the story :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. But until next time, I will see you all later! (BTW, because of the sex scene, this chapter was about 500 more words long than the other chapters XD)**


	7. Telling the Twins

Hey** guys! Back with chapter 7! Hope you enjoy! I'm most likely making a new chapter after this one and just leaving it at that... You know the deal, I don't ****own Grojband.**

**Corey's POV**

I wake up to Lanes getting out of my bed. We do our normal morning routine and Kin and Kon come over. "Hey guys!" Kon says as I open the garage door. "How was your night?" Kin says winking at me with a smug look. I roll my eyes and ignore him. Laney looks a little nervous, and I can tell she thinks it's time to tell them. She nods at me and I nod back. Kin and Kon look confused and we lead them to the middle of the garage. "What's going on guys?," Kin starts, "You're acting weird..." Kon finishes. I look down and take a deep breath. "Me and Core have something to tell you..." Laney starts, "Me and Lanes... Are going out..." I finish. Kon looks at us, astonished as Kin looks at us with a smug look, "I knew it!" Kin exclaims, "EEEEEEE!" We hear the groupies squealing outside the garage. I open the garage door and say, "What are you guys squealing abou-" They cut me off, "OMG! I can't believe you guys finally told them!" Kate starts, "Wait, you knew about me and Laney?" I say, looking at them puzzled, "It was like, so obvious that Laney liked you! We were recording you all last night! You two are so in love!" Ally finishes. I blush in embarrassment and look back at the twins, both of them looking at me surprised. I knew this was going to change the way they looked at us. But I didn't care, I knew they'd understand, especially Kin. I look back at the groupies, "You need to delete that video! I love the attention you give us, but that's too far!" The groupies still smile and say, "Alright fine, we'll put it away we're no one will find it!" They skip off and I slam the garage door. Lanes looks at me concerned, "Core, you alright?" I calm down to the sound of her voice, "Yeah, Lanes, I'm fine. The groupies have just been a little bit extra-annoying lately..." I turn back to the twins and they say, "Hey, you know what Corey? We respect you, it takes guts to do that kind of that thing, and it got you closer to Laney than you ever expected it to." I smile and thank them. I turn to Lanes and kiss her, just to show the twins there was no bluffing here.

**Laney's POV**

Corey kisses me and I proudly kiss him back. Now that Kin and Kon knew, slowly the whole world would eventually know. That is, if me and Core's relationship lasts that long. As much as I hate dressing up, one of these days I hope to find myself in a dress, hand in hand with Corey, on the altar as we're pronounced husband, and wife... Core breaks the kiss as Kon says, "I can't believe my little babies are growing up so fast..." His eyes get watery and Kin calms him down. We hang out for the remainder of the day and due to losing track of the time, we have to skip practice. Core and I have practically been living together for the past couple days and I like it. It makes me feel really "adult-like" or something like that. Anyways, the twins start to pack their stuff up when they get a phone call from their parents. They tell them that they're going out for the night and they can stay at Corey's house tonight. It kind of bummed me out because normally me and Core get really comfortable with each other when the twins are gone, but I guess it's good to have their company. The twins leave to get their pajamas and me and Core smile at each other, proud of ourselves for being able to tell them. We start setting up the garage for the night and bring out a couple of sleeping bags for the twins. The twins come back in their pajamas and we all pick out a movie. We're in the mood for a zombie flick so we choose "Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell III," ((Shout-out to Eddsworld)) and we set it to the side for later. The guys set up their game console and begin to play a fighting game, obviously, Corey being the cheater that he is, won every match. I wasn't really in the mood to play so I just sat on the couch and rooted for Corey.

**Corey's POV**

I am kicking Kin and Kon's butts at this game! Too bad they'll never be as good as me, haha. Sucks that they don't even know I'm cheating! None of them do! So after about 10 rounds of me pulverizing Kin and Kon, we all get ready for bed and put the movie in the DVD player. We decided to get a new DVD player since our last Phoney one blew up the TV when we tried to watch this movie. The movie starts and we cross our fingers, and luckily, the TV doesn't blow up! We sigh in relief and get comfortable. The twins sleep in the sleeping bags we laid out for them on the floor and me and Laney cuddle up on the couch. We forgot how cheesy this movie was, but it was still pretty cool. I let Laney lay in front of me so she can see better, and, I just prefer to cuddle from the backside. Kin and Kon soon fall asleep and me and Laney are half-asleep. We start to get bored with the movie and Laney gets on top of me and before I know it, she's deep inside my mouth, tangling with my tongue for a good couple minutes. I feel myself get hard and since I was wearing cotton pajama bottoms, my boner was easily noticeable. Laney feels it and giggles softly. She grinds against me and eventually sticks her hand down into my crotch and meets my erect penis once again, she begins to stroke it slowly but soon stops, knowing that we're not alone, "Sorry, Core, not tonight. We have company..." I frown and she sighs, sliding my pajama pants down slightly to expose my erect penis. She strokes it fast and sticks it in her mouth, sliding it back and forth inside her mouth as she licked my head in a circular motion. I let out a slight moan and she giggles. It sends a vibration down my shaft and I instantly cum into her mouth. She manages to swallow it all and puts my dick back in my pants. We get back in our cuddling position and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Laney's POV**

I wake up with a weird taste in my mouth and I remember last night. I sneak my way out of Corey's arms and stand up to stretch, I feel my bones crack as I stretch slowly. I use the free time given to me to start thinking about what had happened the past few days. That's when I realized how this started. With lyrics ideas, I needed to tell Core I was ready. I waited patiently for him to get up, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Once he woke up I greet him with, "Good morning, Core." He sits up and stretches his arms to their full extent. He gets up and plants a kiss on my forehead, I blush lightly and he says, "Good morning, Lanes." He walks over to the twins and kicks Kon lightly, "Yep, they're out cold," He says repeatedly kicking Kon lightly. I walk up to him and say, "Hey, Core, remember how you wanted to use my diary for lyrics?" I ask signaling him to follow me as I walk over to the stage and sit down. "Yeah, what about it?" I look down and then look back at him confidently, "I think I'm ready for you to see it, now that I know you feel the same way..." I notice Corey blush deep crimson red, it actually makes me blush little. "So that's why you wouldn't let me use your diary?..." He thinks for a second, and smiles back at me, "Lanes! That is so cute! I never would've guessed that before." He hugs me tightly and I let out a relieving sigh. I hug him tighter and we lay down on the stage holding each other. I realized Corey figured out what I had said so long ago, back when we were fooling Barney for cake. 'When you're in love, even doing nothing is wonderful...'

**Hey guys... It's been a few days... Sorry about being horribly late with this chapter. Note that I have BAD ADD and I get distracted easily. So when I start typing, I find something that completely throws me off track, and for some weird reason, Hollywood Undead is the only thing that keeps me concentrated on typing. -.- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I don't know whether or not to end it here, but thanks to I'mAGrojbandian, I may make one last chapter. But until then, I will see you all later!**


End file.
